


Do You Know the Mothman?

by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cryptids, Gen, I blame Todd Howard, Reader-Insert, insert John Denvers Take Me Home Country Roads, mothman bout to fuck shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams
Summary: Weird noises and strange occurrences lead you and David on what could be a snipe hunt or the end of your mortal existence.





	Do You Know the Mothman?

The darkness seems to close in on you as you move further along the path, despite the brand new flashlight gripped tightly in your hand. The sound of David following close behind is a slight comfort, but still, the knot in your stomach persists. Normally you wouldn't be so afraid of the woods at night, on the contrary, it typically provided you comfort, but things were not the same tonight.

As of the last 2 weeks, the campers have been reporting strange noises coupled with several odd occurrences, such as an influx of dead animals and unexplainable markings on trees. Until now you and your fellow counselors had been trying to convince the campers, as well as yourselves, that everything was fine and there was nothing to be concerned about. Yet as dinner was wrapping up a blood-curdling screech erupted from the woods, followed by the sound of breaking branches as something moved deeper into the woods. This, of course, terrified the children, you knew instantly that something had to be done. You quickly made the brave, and stupid, decision to find whatever this thing was, as to deal with it once and for all. David refused to let you go alone, despite your insistence that he stay with the kids and Gwen in the mess hall.

The sound of movement ahead of you causes you to halt, David nearly bumps into you, your free hand moves to your jacket pocket where it wraps around one of Campbell's old pistols. Though you are definitely not much of a gun person, you aren't stupid, you knew whatever this was had to be large and dangerous, therefore some sort of protection was needed. While you opted for the smaller of Campbell's weaponry, David had chosen a hunting rifle.

"Did you hear that?" Removing the pistol from your pocket you slowly start forward along the path again.

"Yeah, I wish I hadn't though." David follows your lead, stepping lightly as you creep towards the sound.

The two of you slowly make your way into a clearing, overgrowth tickles your legs while burs and thorns scratch at your skin. The moon illuminates your surroundings. Fireflies drift up from the tall grass around you, it crosses your mind that if you weren't hunting down some suspected hell beast, this would be a beautiful sight. You and David advance further until you're directly in the middle of the clearing, there, you take a moment to turn, scanning the area for anything noticeable.

"See anything?" You stop to look at David, he begins to open his mouth to speak but stops. His eyes go wide with fear as he stares past you, his line of sight following something up to the sky. Slowly you turn to do the same.

Silhouetted by the moon is the unmistakable form of the infamous Mothman, red eyes bore directly into your soul, you are suddenly overcome by a feeling of terror and excitement. Mothman dives down quickly, straight for the two of you.

"[Y/n], [Y/n] move." David grabs your arm and pulls you toward him as he moves out of the way of the incoming cryptid. Between the sudden movement and the gust of wind that hits you as Mothman swoops past, you finally snap out of your haze.

Mothman swoops back up once it passes, rising up it turns back to dive at you and David again. The two of you separate, running in opposite directions. As you look behind you, you find Mothman right on your heels. You drop to the ground and feel the wind as it glides over you. As you sit up it turns to once again attack. Quickly you reach for your gun but realize much too late that you dropped it at some point in the attack. You are suddenly hit by the full force of Mothman, your eyes close tightly and you feel yourself get pulled upwards, your feet drag on the ground for only a second before you are fully airborne. Sharp claws dig into your sides where they hold you tightly, a deafening screech erupts from the beast and no matter how much you wish to open your eyes they stay shut. A shot rings out, and for a moment you think the sound is your eardrums bursting, but you quickly feel yourself fall. Hitting the ground your eyes finally open, above you is Mothman, a large chunk of its wing is missing and it struggles to keep itself steady. Another shot rings out, a spray of blood burst forth as a bullet hits one of its legs, Mothman starts to descend and David is suddenly by your side.

"Are you ok? Did it hurt you?" The thought finally occurs to you to check yourself for any damage.

Your ears are ringing and your back is sore from hitting the ground, but these things don't concern you very much. What does, however, is the intense pain that encompasses both your sides. Yet you don't have a lot of time to worry too much before the sound of movement to your right alerts both of you of the once again advancing Mothman. It lurches toward you, arms outstretched to grab either of you. David doesn't give it a chance. Raising the rifle David shoots three times in consecutive order, hitting twice in its chest and once in its head. The creature drops to the ground, David moves to ensure it's dead, three more shots to the head and David is satisfied. Moving back to your side David carefully helps you to sit up.

"[Y/n], are you hurt?"

"My sides are killing me. That thing has got some sharp ass claws." With every breath you take your sides hurt even more, but you power through the pain.

David directs his flashlight to your side, he winces as he finally notices the holes in your jacket, blood is evident but the dark color of your jacket makes it hard to properly assess. Carefully David removes your jacket, David gasps but his breath catches in his throat. Four wounds stare back at him, some blood trickles out of the topmost wound.

"How bad is it?" Your face is pale, though whether this from blood loss or simple fright is unknown.

"It doesn't look good, how do you feel?"

"Like shit." You close your eyes and grimace, opening them again you speak. "Help me up."

"I don't think it's a good idea, you might want to lay back down."

"I said help me up. It's just a flesh wound."

"Eight."

"What?"

"Eight separate flesh wounds."

"Just help me up. We need to get back to camp."

David stands up, grabbing your jacket as he does so, and helps you to your feet. You stagger for a moment before gaining balance once again. Standing certainly doesn't help you feel any better, but sitting around in a field won't do you any good either. Looking around you spot the light of your flashlight and make your way over to it, David in tow ready to help keep you up whenever needed. It takes you another moment to search for and find the pistol, but finally, you recover it. It is now that you and David discuss the fate of the dead Mothman.

"We could just leave it out here. The campers will probably be too scared to go in the woods for a while, I know I am, they wouldn't find it." You suggest.

"We have to tell someone, it's Mothman. This has got to be a scientific discovery."

"If people find out we killed Mothman, we'll be on the shit list of a lot of cryptid fans." You retort.

"But it feels wrong to just leave it out here. What if we buried it?"

"Are you suggesting we give it a funeral?"

"Well we don't have to give a eulogy, but burying it out here would probably be a good idea, right?"

You stare at the body, to think that mere moments before this thing was on the verge of murdering you.

"I say we just burn the son of a bitch."

"Okay. I'll do that tomorrow. For now, we should head for camp."

"Agreed."

Several times on your way back you had to stop to rest, eventually, you ended up having to lean on David for the rest of the way. Finally, you made it back, entering the mess hall the campers and Gwen were still there, no doubt too afraid to leave, every one of them was awake to see David practically drag you in.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gwen rushes forward to help, as the children watch and quietly converse among themselves.

"I don't wanna talk about it." With that said, you pass out, slipping out of Davids grip, past Gwen's attempt at catching you, and straight onto the floor.

You wake up the next day shortly before 1 PM. You find your wounds to be cleaned and bandaged, a peek out the window reveals a cloud of smoke rising in the distance. Water and a bottle of pain relievers wait for you on your bedside table, along with a note.

"[Y/n], I think it would be best if you rested for a few days. Gwen and I can handle the camp without you for a little while."

Taking the pain relievers you lay back, a few days of bed rest sounds pretty good to you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work you can find me on Tumblr at writing-camp-camp.


End file.
